conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Kale
Overview =Setting= The Kale language, pronounced kaw • leh, is a language designed to be simple, short, and easy to remember. Many of the words, or the root of words, are only 2 to 3 letters long, making sentences easier to say, the process of writing flow nicer, and sentences a lot shorter. Filled with many vowel endings, the Kale language is intended to roll off the tongue and flow lyrically when said. I hope you enjoy Kale! = Phonology = The Kale language uses the standard Latin letters for its writing system. Its alphabet is similar to the English alphabet, with a few exclusions. A - Like the o in "conlang" B - Like the b in "bat" D - Like the d in "dog" E - Like the e in "bet" F - Like the f in "fall" G - Like the g in "good" H - Like the h in "hog" I - Like the e in "chile" J - Like the g in "genre" K - Like the k in "kite" L - Like the l in "light" M - Like the m in "man" N - Like the n in "night" O - Like the o in "hole" P - Like the p in "pig" R - Like the r in "red" S - Like the s in "sell" T - Like the t in "tiger" U - Like the oo in "food" V - Like the v in "vector" Y - Like the y in "yell" =Basic Grammar= Verb Conjugation Every verb in the Kale language will always be conjugated the same way, eliminating the need to know different conjugations for some verbs. The three verbs used to demonstrate verb conjugation: *Yar (to go) *Fel (to see) *Rem (to have) Ta (I) - Yar'a', Fel'a', Rem'a' (...simply add a''' to the end of the verb) '''Ko (You) - Yar'o', Fel'o', Rem'o' (...simply add o''' to the end of the verb) '''Ve (He) - Yar'e', Fel'e', Rem'e' (...simply add e''' to the end of the verb) '''La (She) - Yar'ama', Fel'ama', Rem'ana' (...add ama to the end, excluding the verb rem*) So (It) - Yar'omo', Fel'omo', Rem'ono' (...add omo to the end, excluding the verb rem*) Me (We) - Yar'eme', Fel'eme', Rem'ene' (...add eme to the end, excluding the verb rem*) Do (They) - Yar'omo', Fel'omo', Rem'ono' (...add omo to the end, excluding the verb rem*) The verb "rem" is conjugated different for the pronouns ending in "ama", "omo", "eme", and "omo" again. The reason for this is the verb ends with an "m". In this case, just replace the "m" in "ama", "omo", "eme", and "omo" again with an "n". Past Tense Creating sentences dealing with past events is fairly simple. To make such a sentence, simply look at the examples below: Ta yara dun Salenta. I go to the store.(...present tense) Ta rema dun Salenta yaras. ''I went to the store. (...literally, "I have to the store gone.") (...past tense)'' You simply use the verb "rem" (to have) to imply you are using past tense, and then place the correctly conjugated verb (with an added s at the end) that's been done in the past (in this case... "yar" or "to go"). Possession Showing simple possession of a noun is very easy to do. Here are exmple sentences: Ta rema ko holas.'' I thanked you.'' Ta rema kom Haja holas. I thanked your father. In this instance, the last sentence is showing the possession "your". In order to do this, we simply use the pronoun "you" and add the letter "m" to the end of it to describe possession. This rule applies only to pronouns. =Numbers= 1 - Yala 2 - Tega 3 - Roga 4 - Sema 5 - Dela 6 - Kina 7 - Saba 8 - Ota 9 - Noma 10 - Fam 11 - Fa'yala 12 - Fa'tega 13 - Fa'roga 14 - Fa'sema 15 - Fa'dela 16 - Fa'kina 17 - Fa'saba 18 - F'ota 19 - Fa'noma 20 - Tegam 30 - Rogam 40 - Semam 50 - Delam =Dictionary= A :A - and : :Am - far B :Bon - to buy D :Dun - to the E :Enta - house F :Fa - a :Fel - to see : :Fon - to ask G :Gun - to greet H : Ha - boy : Haja - father : Hol - to thank : Hom - man J : Jam - human P :Pien - to help R :Rem - to have S : Sa - girl : Saja - mother : Sal - to sell : Salenta - store : Som - woman :Sun - of the T :Tam - to be U :Un - the Y :Yar - to go : :Yaram - to travel =Example text= Ta yara dun Salenta. I go to the store. Ko tamo yal gona.'' You are very nice.'' Ta hola ko.'' Thank you. (...literally, "I thank you.")'' Ta rema un Enta bonas.'' I bought the house. (...literally, "I have the house bought.")'' Category:Languages Category:FFD